


the glory of the kings

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Menelik I is summoned.  This is definitely fine and not at all panic-inducing.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33





	the glory of the kings

“I am Menelik, first of the Solomonic dynasty,” the newly summoned Ruler says. His hair is as dark as his mother’s, but his eyes are a glittering gold that Roman recognizes as coming from him.

Roman’s first thought is: ‘Oh fuck. Oh shit.’

Of course Solomon had children in his lifetime, but Roman never expected to see any of them again. His successor Rehoboam was remembered for poor rulership and letting the kingdom of Israel split apart, he hardly qualified for Heroic Spirit, and only two of his daughters even had their names recorded-

But of course Menelik, revered as a hero king in Ethiopia and the source of their divine right to rule, would be summoned eventually. He should have been more prepared for this.

He holds his breath as Menelik’s gaze passes over him - but there’s no sign of recognition. That’s one concern out of the way, at least. Sheba would have found him out in an instant.

It’s fine. He wasn’t close with Menelik or any of his children in life, he doesn’t have to treat him any differently than the other Servants. No secrecy issues here whatsoever. It’s totally fine.

* * *

It is not fine.

Every time Roman sees his face, he remembers David’s words in Okeanos, admitting that he wasn’t interested in raising a child, and his hands itch.

He absolutely can’t start behaving like a father now. His identity is his trump card, something he can’t reveal until the last possible second. Menelik didn’t even grow up in Israel, he’s an adult now, he probably doesn’t want a father figure anyway-

“Doctor,” Menelik says, right behind him, and Roman about jumps out of his skin.

“Wh-wh-what’s up?” Oh, that was bad even for him.

“You’ve been staring into space for five minutes. Are you unwell?” There’s genuine concern in Menelik’s voice, and for a moment Roman’s throat is choked with guilt for hiding from him.

He swallows. “I’m fine, just a bit tired. Nothing a cup of coffee can’t fix.”

Menelik frowns. “As our leader, it’s important that you get enough rest. You set an example for everyone else.”

“I don’t think anyone’s looking to me for leadership like that, haha… Especially not the Servants.” They’re naturally suspicious of him, and for good reason, but…

“I do.”

Those two words sink all of Roman’s excuses. “…I’ll try to take better care of myself.”

What father doesn’t want to set a good example for his son?


End file.
